Lost ("Pilot")
"Pilot" is the two-part television pilot of the ABC television series Lost, with part 1 premiering on September 22, 2004 and part 2 one week later on September 29. Both parts were directed by J.J. Abrams, who co-wrote the script with Damon Lindelof. Jeffrey Lieber, who had been commissioned by ABC to write the first version of the script, earned a story credit. Filmed in Oahu, Hawaii, it was the most expensive pilot episode up to that time, costing between $10 and $14 million, largely due to the expense of purchasing, shipping, and dressing a decommissioned Lockheed 1011 to represent Flight 815's wreckage. Many changes were made during the casting process, including the selected actors, the characters' behaviors and fates. The pilot introduces the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, who experience a plane crash and end up on a mysterious island. Three of the characters, Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox), Kate Austen (Evangeline Lilly) and Charlie Pace (Dominic Monaghan), are featured before the crash in flashbacks of their experiences on the plane as it breaks apart in mid-air; this narrative technique would be reused in almost every subsequent episode of the series. The Lost pilot is one of the most critically acclaimed television pilots of all time. Both parts earned high ratings, with Part 1 breaking the record for a pilot episode with 18.6 million viewers, and the episode would later win many awards and accolades. RiffTrax released their riff in March 2007. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Part 1 On September 22, 2004, Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox) awakens disoriented in the jungle and notices a yellow Labrador retriever (Madison) darting through the bamboo forest. Following the path it came from, Jack runs haphazardly through the jungle to a beach, where he is confronted by the carnage of the airplane crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Jack, a surgeon, administers medical aid to the survivors, assisting the pregnant Claire Littleton (Emilie de Ravin), enlisting Hurley (Jorge Garcia) to watch her, and administering CPR to Rose Henderson (L. Scott Caldwell), saving her life. After the initial shock passes, Jack retreats to a quiet area beyond the beach to tend to his own injuries, when he notices Kate Austen (Evangeline Lilly) passing through the jungle. He asks her for assistance, which she gives by helping suture a wound on his back. Sayid Jarrah (Naveen Andrews) organizes a clean-up crew, while Hurley salvages meals from the plane's galley and distributes them to the survivors. Shannon Rutherford (Maggie Grace) refuses chocolate offered by her brother Boone Carlyle (Ian Somerhalder), believing that rescue is imminent. A Korean man, Jin-Soo Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim), tells his wife, Sun-Hwa Kwon (Yunjin Kim), in Korean that she should remain close to him at all times. That night, as Jack and Kate decide to search for the plane cockpit as its transceiver would allow the survivors to send a distress signal, loud roaring noises and crashing trees are heard in the nearby jungle. The following morning, the two are accompanied by Charlie Pace (Dominic Monaghan) on their way into the jungle. The cockpit is found leaning against a tree, forcing the trio to climb it to reach the cabin. Charlie disappears into the bathroom while Jack and Kate awaken the concussed pilot (Greg Grunberg) in the cabin. The pilot tells them that the plane had lost radio contact six hours after take off, where it turned back for Fiji and hit wake turbulence. After estimating that the flight was 1,000 miles off course before it crashed, the pilot tries using the transceiver, but cannot get a signal. Suddenly the strange roaring noises heard on the beach the previous night return, and when the pilot investigates, he is seized by something outside and blood splatters on the window, prompting the trio to grab the transceiver and flee. During the escape, Charlie falls and Jack returns to help him, while a terrified Kate runs on. After the monster disappears, Kate, Charlie and Jack reunite and find the pilot's bloodied corpse suspended in a treetop. Flashbacks: On the airplane, Jack jokingly tells a flight attendant named Cindy (Kimberley Joseph) that his alcoholic drink is not strong, and she gives him a stronger one. Charlie runs by while being called after by flight attendants before turbulence shakes the plane, scaring Rose, who is sitting across from Jack. The two talk, and Rose mentions that her husband is in the bathroom. The plane gets exceptionally shaky, causing a man to hit the plane's ceiling and oxygen masks to fall. Part 2 Jack, Kate, and Charlie head back to the beach, where ten-year-old Walt Lloyd (Malcolm David Kelley) discovers a pair of handcuffs, which he shows to his father, Michael Dawson (Harold Perrineau). Afterwards, James "Sawyer" Ford (Josh Holloway) attacks Sayid, claiming he is a terrorist who blew up the plane, but they are soon stopped by Jack and Michael. Sayid repairs the transceiver, but it has little battery life and does not have a signal. He explains to Kate that by heading up the mountains to higher ground, they might be able to acquire a signal. They decide to go inland, and Charlie, Sawyer, Shannon and Boone soon follow them. Along the way, they are attacked by a charging polar bear, which Sawyer shoots and kills. When asked about where he found the gun, Sawyer says he took it from a dead U.S. Marshal. Sayid accuses Sawyer of being the marshal's prisoner. Kate takes the gun from Sawyer and Sayid instructs her on how to dismantle it. Back at the beach, the marshal (Fredric Lane) wakes up as Jack is suturing him, and asks Jack, "Where is she?" Inland, Sayid turns on the transceiver and it has a signal. However, it is being blocked by a looping transmission in French, which Shannon translates as "I'm alone now, on the island alone. Please someone come. The others are dead. It killed them. It killed them all." Sayid calculates that has been repeating for over sixteen years before Charlie says, "Guys, where are we?" Flashbacks: 'An anxious Charlie runs to the bathroom, where he locks himself to snort heroin. After the plane becomes shaky, Charlie is slammed against the bathroom ceiling, and decides to leave. After being nearly hit by a refreshment cart, Charlie rushes to a seat several rows back and straps himself in as the plane shakes. Kate is revealed to be the marshal's prisoner, wearing the handcuffs that Walt found in the jungle. As the turbulence hits, the marshal is knocked unconscious by a falling suitcase. Kate struggles to put on her oxygen mask due to the handcuffs, so she uncuffs herself using the marshal's keys and puts the marshal's oxygen mask on him before attaching her own, at which point the tail end of the plane suddenly breaks off and flies away. 'End Cast and Crew *Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah *Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton *Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard *Jorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes *Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford *Josh Holloway as James Ford *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen *Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke *Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson *Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle Quotes Notes See Also *Night of the Lepus *Crater Lake Monster *Cool as Ice *McBain *The Apple *Viva Knievel! External Links *Lost on RiffTrax *Lost on Amazon Category:Lost Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2007 Category:Unconventional Riffs